A Kitten Named Yue
by jessica499499
Summary: Toya gets Yukito a kitten as a present, not realizing just how much trouble one little bundle of fur can cause! Slash. Yaoi. Yukito/Toya. Oneshot. I need reviews to tell me how to improve!


Toya was waiting anxiously outside the walls that surrounded his castle when he caught sight of a being in a white cloak. Before he could even speak a word the being had his arms around Toya's neck and was holding him with all his might.

"I passed Toya! I passed!" The boy gushed happily. His hood slipped down to reveal the pure white hair and the lavender eyes of Prince Toya's dearest friend Yukito. Toya wrapped his own arms around Yukito's neck and thanked the gods for sending his best friend back to him alright. Yukito had been gone for the last week and a half to visit a hermit enchanter who was in charge of naming an apprentice wizard as a fully recognized enchanter. He'd had to make the journey alone and even though Clow was a land safer then almost any in the country, Toya had still been horribly worried.

"I get to be the next High Priest of Clow! I'll get to come stay in the palace! We'll get to spend even more time together!" Yukito explained happily.

Yukito had lived in Clow all his life and had been friends with Toya just as long. He was orphaned at birth and adopted by Clow's last enchantress and through her the pair had met. With her recent passing Clow was in desperate need of a new magician. Yukito had volunteered to take her place and with his verification from the hermit he was finally ready.

He would be allowed to move into the castle and start up his post immediately and when the day came for Toya to assume the throne Yukito would stand at his side. Toya had always known that it had been meant to be.

When Yukito was finished squeezing the life out of him Toya turned to grab a basket from behind the nearest tree. It was no more then a hand basket for clothes with a thin lid that concealed its contents.

"I knew you would Yuki. I even got you a present as congratulations. Close your eyes." Toya instructed.

Yukito gave him a puzzled look, but obediently shut his eyes. He felt something small, warm and wriggling be placed in his hands. When he opened his eyes he saw a pair of silver-lavender ones staring right back at him.

"Oh Toya, he's beautiful." Yukito whispered in awe.

"Thank you so much."

Toya smiled at Yukito's joy and was happy with his choice of gift.

"While you were away a trader came to town and had a litter of kitten with him. I had a feeling you might like this one."

It was a kitten. No more then a few weeks old and the color of glistening silver. Toya knew this was just what Yukito needed to help him get over the tragedy of losing his adopted mother.

Yukito petted the kitten's tiny ears and cooed at the cuteness of his new pet.

"What do you think of Yue as a name? Yue like the moon."

"Sounds perfect to me." Toya agreed. The kitten purred under Yukito's touch and Toya was happy as long as Yukito was happy. He wasn't a big cat person, but how much trouble could a sweet little kitten like Yue cause?

**5 Days Later**

"He sure is a hyper one." Toya muttered in amusement, watching Yukito fret over his kitten. The silly thing had gone and climbed a tree in the palace garden and forgotten how to climb back down. It was the tallest tree in the garden and even a cat would be hurt if it fell from such a height.

"Yue, please come down! You'll fall and hurt yourself!"

Toya was both amused and annoyed at the impact that the kitten had had on their lives. Yukito was giving the kitten almost all of his attention and Toya was honest enough with himself to realize he was a little jealous. The crush he'd had on Yukito since before he could even remember had only grown stronger over the years and the rival he now had for Yukito's attention was making him realize just how bad it was. Yukito had tried several times to climb the tree himself and hadn't been able to get higher then the first few branches before he came crashing down. He hadn't hurt himself yet, but Toya was terrified he would.

"Toya please! I can't reach him! Please help me get him down!"

"Alright Yuki. I'll get him down." Toya muttered in fake exasperation.

So reluctantly Toya rose to rescue the poor thing. He climbed the first few branches with relative ease before he got to the harder, higher parts of the tree. He was amazed that Yue had even managed to get as high up as he had with his tiny little legs.

When Toya finally caught sight of Yue the kitten seemed no more concerned about his height than he did the weather. Toya had to balance his feet carefully between the branches and shift his weight just right to reach the branch Yue was on. The prince was just about to grab Yue when the little bundle of fur decided he was fully capable of getting down himself and landed gracefully on the ground below. Toya was not as lucky. The branch that had been supporting Yue was fine for a 5 pound kitten, but didn't have the strength to support a 16 year old boy. With a sickening crack Toya found himself air born and falling with far less grace then Yue. And so the prince fell……..Right on top of Yukito, who was waiting on the ground below. The prince landed right on top of his best friend and had ended up with his whole body parallel to Yukito's, his head landing snuggly onto Yukito's shoulder. When the moment of shock passed Toya lifted his head up and looked at Yukito's startled face.

"Are you alright?" He asked shakily, rubbing the back of his head. Yukito had a distinctly hazy look to him and Toya had a sudden fear that he'd hurt his head in the fall.

"Yuki?" He asked softly.

"Yeah…….fine. You?"

"Yeah, you broke my fall."

Yukito smiled dazedly upward and with half lidded eyes looked up at his prince.

Toya finally noticed the position they were in and tried to pick himself off his crush.

"Sorry, Sorry!" He quickly apologized.

"Don't be sorry." Yukito assured him before reaching up and pulling the prince's lips onto his in a fierce kiss.

Toya was shocked that his timid little Yuki would do something so bold, but gave it little thought as his mouth was invaded by Yukito's.

By the time they parted Toya had his arms wrapped round Yukito's neck and Yukito had his hands buried deep into Toya's short hair. Yukito looked up with blissful loving eyes, directed solely at his prince.

"Forgive me your Highness. I shouldn't have done that." He apologized with dazed happiness.

Toya smiled and cupped his hand around Yukito's face.

"Don't apologize." He ordered, leaning down to give Yukito another kiss.

Unbeknownst to the prince and high priest a furred little matchmaker stood watch not far away. A pleased smile on his feline face.

* * *

I wrote this so long ago it hurts me to type it out now. I found it so deeply hidden in one of my old notebooks it made me reminiscent of one of my old favorite pairings. I hope some of the old fans of CCS got the Yue reference. I hate that no one mentions Yue in this series. I had to give him a place in my story. I just had to. Reviews= Love! Feedback tells me how to improve!

Yours truly,

Jessica499499


End file.
